Métiers étranges ? Quels métiers étranges ?
by ReimAloneForever
Summary: Et si comme moi vous vous demandiez : 'Mais quel sont les boulots de nos chères nations ' Et bien vous allez le découvrir...
1. Chapter 1

Je voulais publiez ce truc plus tôt mais il y a eu un bug _

En fait la prochaine fois je ferais Russie avec comme métier : Yandere

Donc donner vos critique =D

Disclamer : (Moi devant le Papa-De-Hetalia)

''Donne moi Hetalia !''

''JAMAIS !''

(Moi lui enfoncant une machette en pleine poitrine)

(lui mourrant)

''MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! HETALIA EST À MOI !

(Je me réveille)

''OUIN ! Hetalia n'est pas à moi !''

* * *

><p>Il étais une fois, il y a ultra méga longtemps un russe.<p>

Fin

Bon soyons sérieux, (Toi ? Sérieuse?! Laisse moi rire!) Non! Pas le temps de rire et laisse moi raconter ma fic, imbécile!

Bon... En réalité je vous est menti car le russe n'étais pas un russe mais un Sudo-Iltalien (Oui ce mot existe maintenant) et ce même sudo-italien aimait râler, non mais râler à un niveau... professionnel! Lovino Vargas, étais râleur de profession depuis son enfance de plus les critiques le trouve très persévérant car selon la très célèbre critique Miliguey AloneForever : '' est un exemple de persévérance, car malgré le fait que râler rapporte que dalle, il continue sans arrêt de râler! Je trouve que c'est un magnifique exemple pour la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui qui fout rien de la journée!''

Mais malheureusement le jeune Lovino ne peut se faire aimé de tout le monde, car plusieurs critique ne comprenne pas son art dont le ''critique'' Jean-Kévin-Gaston-Alexis de qui nous ne dévoilerons pas le nom : ''Vous êtes con ou quoi?! Ce type ne fait que dire des jurons à tout bout de champ! Ce n'est pas de l'art! Reim? Qu'est que tu fait, qu'es tu en train d'écrire?!''

Nous avons pourtant eu la chance d'avoir une interview avec Lovino!

''Hé! La folle pourquoi je suis attaché!? Détaches moi!''

''Monsieur Vargas, qui est votre inspiration pour être aussi râleur?''

''Putain de bastardo! Détaches moi j'ai dit, ou j'appelle les flics!''

''Hum... Je note : E-S-P-A-N-G-N-E... Hum il doit y avoir d'autres personnes pour être parvenues si vite au sommet n'est pas?''

''Ta gueule! Je suis sûr que tu complote avec ce bouffeur de patate!''

''Très bien... Alors A-L-L-E-M-A-G-N-E...

''Hé ho! Tu m'écoute? Je/SSSBBBBAAAAAFFF/

* * *

><p>N'oubliez pas vos critique pour Russie avec le métier ''Yandere''<p>

Reim


	2. Russie le Yandere

Bon, ''MAIS LE CHAPITRE DE L'ANIMALERIE DE HETALIA IL.../SBAAAAAAFFFF/''

Il avance ce foutu chapitre, il avance, à pas de légume, mais il avance... :3

Si mes calculs sont bon, il devrait être posté cet fin de semaine ou plus tôt :3

Disclamer : J'ai fait un rêve...Soit je devenais Dieu, je tuais Justin Bieber ou je devenais la Maman-de-Hetalia... Le choix fut vraiment très dure...Mais je choisis d'avoir les droits de Hetalia...Et je me suis réveillée...

Conclusion, Hetalia n'est pas à moi... ._.

(Mais Raw, est à moi :p)

Il était une fois, un anglais et ce même anglais buvait du thé.

Fin

/SBBBAAAAAAFFFF/

Non, en fait le travaille dont je vais vous parler euh.. est fait par un russe, car c'est connu qu'il n'y que les russes pour faire ce genre de métiers./SBAAAAAAAFF/

Ce même (adorable) russe avait comme boulot d'être yandere et euh…. D'être mignon ? (._. Je présume…)

Siiiinooonn, plusieurs personnes trouve cela effrayent mais en fait, ils sont juste jaloux de ne pas y avoir pensée plus tôt.

Et il y à malheureusement des ''docteurs'' disent que c'est un problème mental ou une sorte de conneries comme ça…

Comme le ''docteur'' ******* (il nous à payés pour pas qu'on disent son nom) qui nous dit :  
>''Je ne vois vraiment pas comment vous pouvez adorer ce type c'est un psychopathe ! Il a de dangereux problèmes mentaux, et il- hum, mademoisselle ? Puis-je savoir se que vous écrivez ?'<p>

-Rien…rien du tout….

-Mademoiselle je…

-*sourire psychopathe*

-Combien ?''

HEUREUSEMENT, il y a des gens plus saint d'esprit comme le (sexy) génialisime, (SEXY) bravisime (MÉGA TROP SEXY DANS TA GUEEEEUUULLLEEE) professeur Raw qui (en plus d'être (incroyablement) (trop) sexy) à bien voulu nous accordez son opignon : ''Je… N-ne vois pas pou-ourquoi les ge-ens n'aime pas cet ho-homme exemplaire…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! *sort un couteau de boucher*

/VEUILLEZ ATTENDRE Q'UN PROFESSEUR SEXY QUEL QUEL QU'ON-QUE ARRÊTE DE FAIRE LE PSYCHOPATHE AVANT DE REPRENDRE VOTRE ÉMISSION, MERCI !/

UN MESSAGE DU GOUVERNEMENT (QUÉBECOIS/SSBAAAAAAFFFF/) REIMIEN

Sinon (j'ai remarquée que je disais souvent ce mot ._.) nous avons réussi à avoir un interview avec Ivan Braginski ce cher artiste d'on tout le monde parle

''Alors dîtes moi Ivan, qui vous inspire à être yandere ?''(*Se retiens de toute ses forces pour ne pas lui sauter dessus*)

''Ah, vous savez il y à ma petite sœur Natalya qui…''

*voix venue de on ne sais où* ''Gra-and frère...ne….pers….pas….de…temps….avec….cette…fi-iille…. Ell-e est ma-aaaaal….''

*j'attrape une télécommande venue d'un poubelle sauvage rose africaine et appuie sur le bouton mute*

''Qui… ?''

''Hum…Fait des choses comme ça….''

''Je vois, sinon y-a-t'il d'autres personnes qui vous inspirent?''

''Hum, il y à Alfred qui, comme il me fesait bien chier, m'a aidé à tuer des gens''

''Très bien...''

''Et Gilbert, j'adore le voir me supplier d'arrêter de le frapper, c'est tellement amusant!''

''Très bien, sur ce, merci d'être venu à l'interview!''

''C'était tout naturel,da.''

(*Donne à (MON) Ivan (chéri) un Yao à poil et attaché*)

''Mais, dis Reim...''

''Oui, Vanya?''

…

BECOME ONE, WITH ME?

* * *

><p>Je mange des reviews pour survivre, nourrissez-moi ! :3<p> 


	3. Angleterre le buveur-de-thé

Désolée du retard ! :3 Mais le truc c'est que cette fic est moins en prioritée que l'autre T_T

Disclamer : En t'en que prêtresse des pâtes et reine des auteures crack québécoise je dis solennellement que j'ai Heta/SBAAAAAAAAAFF/

T_T Je n'ai pas Hetalia...

* * *

><p>Il était une fois, un Hollandais, et ce même Hollandais fumait de l'herbe à éléphant rose et arnaquait les gens.<p>

FIN

/SBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF/

Reee-prenon-ons mes chers amis, nous allons aujourd'hui parler d'une légende du buvage (ce mot existe maintenant), le grand (le bizarre), le magnifique (le TRÈS bizarre) le talentueux (la seule personne qui peut faire brûler de l'eau AU MONDE)…

Aaaaaarthuuuuurrrrtt !

Ce grand Buveur-de-thé professionnel, est né en Angleterre ou il s'est rapidement et facilement fait une réputation auprès de ses autres confrères du Royaume-Uni.

''Parait qu'il n'a pas raté une seule fois l'heure du thé…''

''Ouah ! Sérieux ?''

''Ouaip, et en plus, y parait aussi qu'il buvait du thé même dans le ventre de sa mère !''

''Et, putain…''

''Et même que l'ont dit que son père est une tasse de ''Earl Gray…''

''SÉRIEUX ?!, BORDEL !''

''Ouais je sais mec…''

Sinon avec sa popularité croissante, le jeune Arthur devait se cacher, car il se fesait harceler par ses (TRÈS) (TRÈS) (TRÈS) nombreuses fangirls d'ont la reine de son propre pays.

''Ooooh Arthur, FUCK ME ! I LOVE YOU, ARTHIE !''

''Bu-but…Ladies…this…but…

''ARTHIE ! I SUCK BETTER''

''But…But..Ladies…''

''HEY ! YOU ARE A BITCH !''

''…''

''ME ?! YOU SAY ''you are a bitch'' ?! LOOK YOU IN A MIRROR !

''*est parti depuis bien longtemps*''

''GRRRRR *prend un couteau* COME ONE, FUCKING WORE !''

Et même en France ou quoique le thé est moins populaire, le chaos y fut tout de même, car les Françaises (et Français) furent grandement étonné et se mirent tout de suite à aimer le jeune anglais malgré la mauvaise foi de celui-ci. (Y'avait même Sarco(le travelo)

''JE SUIS TA PLUS GRANDE ADMIRATRICE ! BAISE-MOI MON LAPIN !''

''Mais…mais…enfin mademoiselle…c'est que..

''OH MON DIEU UN SARCO LE TRAVELO SAUVAGE ! JE N'AI PAS CE POKÉMON !''

''Hein ? Puis-je savoir votre nom mademoiselle ?''

''JE SUIS PLUMY ! ET JE M'INCRUSTE DANS LA FIC DE REIM PARCE QUE JE N'AI RIEN À FAIRE !''

''…''

En Amérique … Les gens sans battait les couilles. Sauf un certain jour où Arthur était dans un centre commercial mais cela est peut-être dû que ce jour là c'était le Black Friday. Sinon tout le monde n'en avait rien à foutre.

Et au Canada bah…euh…

Et au Québec (c'est ma région, alors elle se tape l'incruste) bah…

''Putain…c'est fou à quel point y'ait con l'anglo….''

'' *Prend une voix niaisarde* ''Bonjour je chui un anglais et je bois du thé ! Nananinana ~''

''Ahahahaha, p'tain qu'yait con…''

Avec la chance (minable) que nous avons eu, nous avons réussi à avoir (malheureusement) un interview de ce cher Arthur.

Dites moi qu'est qui vous motives à boire du thé ?'

Mais…mais…BLOODY HELL ! CE N'EST QUE DU THÉ ! QU'EST QUE TOUT LE MONDE À AVEC ÇA !?

Vous ne répondez pas à ma question , j'ai demandé…

MAIS CE N'EST QUE DU THÉ !

Vous ne…

ÉCOUTEZ LADY REIM, CE N'EST QUE DU THÉ !

Je sais que c'est du thé c'est pour ça que…

MAIS SHIT ! C'EST DU THÉÉÉ ! SEULEMENT DU THÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !

Oui mais vous…

-RAAAGGGGHHH !

vous…/SBAAAAFF/ /SCRRRAAACCK/ /BOUCRACK/ /BADABOUMSHCRACK/

-Grrr…/CRAAAAAAACCCK/ /BOUMAMAMACRAAAKORACKOCKRAAAOOCK/

**Veuillez attendre qu'un Buveur-de-thé professionnel et une folle arrête de se massacrer avec des bruits bizarre, avant de reprendre votre émission, merci.**

_Un message du_

**Comité de la protection du sirop d'érable.**

MAIS ! Car il y a toujours un ''mais'' (sinon ce ne serait pas drôle)

Il fut scandale au Pays-Bas car l'on y vu entrain de fumer des joints avec un certain Hollandais d'on nous allons censurer le nom par question de l'éthique IRÉ-PROCHABLE que possède notre association parfaitement légale et surtout à but **non**-lucratif ! HEY ! Je vous le dis et je vous le répete Monsieur le policier c'est tout à fait légal ! Des enfants australiens enfermés dans ma cave ?! Non, je ne vois pas **du tout **de quoi vous-voulez parler.. ! Et nous n'avons **surtout pas **d'esclaves !

Bref, durant ce scandale, chantonnait à quel point son fils américain d'on nous allons censurer le nom pour des raisons ÉVI-DENTES, était mignon (C'EST VRAI PUTAIN IL EST TROP CUTE!/SBAAAAAAAAFFF/) et dansait à poil devant un Français, nous avons même pu avoir un interview avec ce cher témoin.

''Alors hum monsieur, que-''

''IL EST SEXY PUTAIN! NAN, MAIS SEXY JE VEUX LE/SBAAAAAAAAFF/''

Sur ce nous vous laissons chers spectateurs!

''FRANCIS! STOP! LAISSE ARTHUR TRANQUILLE! JE-/SBAAAAFFF/''

* * *

><p>Sur ce au revoir :3<p> 


End file.
